Percy Jackson: The warriors thirst
by WallStreetSweet
Summary: Percy has conquered more then he would have ever dreamed. But the need for war still persists. In this epic story Percy has to overcome inner conflict war and love.
1. Getting around

( 3rd person)

Percy Jackson: slayer of Kronos, bane of monsters and giants alike, saviour of Olympus twice over. Never felt so bored in his life. He had accomplished all he ever wanted; he was now in a happy relationship with Annabeth safe from any threats that may arise as they had been eliminated. Meaning no more crazy grandfather threatening to slice his family and friends into pieces. Or a crazy primordial attempting to swallow everyone 6 feet under. He should be happy but he wasn't able to appreciate the peace. Throughout Percy's life there always was some ludicrous task that he had to complete. But right now it just felt dull. Although monsters were queuing up in Tatarus signing a petition for Percy's head served on a platter they posed no real threat to him. Percy had to face it he missed war. The thought was alarming but the more he pondered on it the more he had come to terms with it. He had the warriors thirst the need for a battle. "Well sitting in here all day won't do me any good" Percy announced to himself he promptly got up and started walking to the wooden door of the blue Poseidon cabin and pulled it open.

(Percy POV)

As soon as I walked outside I was dazzled by a bright afternoon sun I suddenly had the urge to smile I could feel it in my bones today was going to be a good day. Now I don't like to brag but I had matured a lot over the last 5 years my jaw was sharper my physique more defined I was happy with the way I looked. "Right time to find Annabeth" I muttered to myself. I walked past the Apollo cabin which nearly blinded me with all the light it was emitting. Why can't Apollo change the colour of his cabin to red or something like an ambulance sign? Does it have to be gold and so damn shiny? "Good afternoon Percy" will the head of the Apollo cabin shouted to me "hello to you too sunshine" I responded with a grin" "I thought I told you not to call me that" he replied "well until you stop teasing me about my archery skills you will forever be my sunshine" I retorted " you should be proud of yourself you well and truly are the worst archer" he shot back " so I am going to be remembered for my suckish skills at archery and not my awesomeness" I said dejectedly " stop please you sound exactly like my dad and besides if your lucky you'll also be remembered for your sarcasm" "well lucky me" I mumbled, suddenly I remembered what I was doing out here " hey you seen Annabeth? " yeah last time I saw her she was kicking Clarisse's but in the arena" " thanks" I responded before heading in the direction of the arena.

A lot had changed since the giant war for example the Romans and Greeks decided that it would be best if the two camps joined together during the summer everyone would spend their time at camp half-blood but for the all year rounders during the winter they could move to the roman camp into the city to join a college which I fount as a more effective solution to the problem strong scented demigods such as I face. We could still learn but without any disruption from monsters which Annabeth was thrilled about, me not so much. I mean the constant monster attacks in school were slightly unnerving but at least they kept me entertained and distracted me from how boring school is. But now that there will be no more monster attacks and Annabeth constantly on my back telling me to study I was looking more forward to summer. Before I knew it I was at the arena ADHD does that to you. I was greeted by some attractive Aphrodite girls who were whispering among themselves and not taking part in any activity as usual. There were also the god of war kid's wrestling and prodding each other with some mean looking swords and spears the Athena kids were devising some sort of tournament which looked too complicated for my taste. I walked over to them and was surprised to see that piper was contributing towards the ideas which just prove she is not just a pretty face unlike all of her other sisters; she knows her way around a complicated table. "Hey Percy how are you?" she asked with a warm smile "I'm great how are you?" I asked her back "not too shabby although I'm looking forward to you getting your ass kicked by Jason" she said with a playful tone "what are you talking about?" I asked with a confused look "well for the past hour we have been creating a tournament and the first fight is between you and Jason" she replied matter of fact "well I can't wait to see the look of disappointment on your face when I prove you wrong sweetheart" I thought I saw a blush creep up on her face but it must have been my imagination "well what makes you so sure that you will win" confidence was etched into her voice " because of these bad boys" I smirked before flexing my muscles she laughed and playfully hit my arm " you wish" she said in-between giggles "Jason is really strong and an exceptional fighter but what makes you so sure he will win" I asked curiously " well he has been training a lot lately he is determined to be the best" she had a look of approval on her face "after I thrash Jason whose next on the list" I saw a glint of anger in her eyes but it dissipated as soon as it came "well if you do by some miracle manage to beat Jason then it is between Frank and Leo the victor faces you" "well a tournament of this magnitude should provide a prize for the winner" I remarked with a hint of excitement in my voice the prospect of a fight excited me "well it's a surprise" she said in a teasing tone "aww come on piper tell me please" I wanted to know so badly "what's in it for me?" she questioned in a sing song voice "well I'll be your best friend" I was hoping she would take up the offer for more than one reason which I did not understand. And there it was again that blush which disappeared quickly "ok but I can only give you a hint since it is top secret" "ooh secrets" I whispered" she giggled before saying "it is something to do with the gods" "well that certainly narrows it down it could mean that if you win you could get a foot massage from Hades" we both shuddered at the thought "ugh Percy how do you even think of these things" she asked disgusted "I don't know but I regret it, anyway come on be a bit more specific" I pleaded "nope that's as specific I can get" she sternly. Well at least that helps fractionally I thought to myself "hmm well nice talking to you piper" I winked at her before walking away but I don't know why.

(Piper's POV)

I couldn't prevent the ferocious blush that was present on my face, what happening to me? I don't usually blush when I talk to other guys which I do very often but why did talking to Percy have this affect on me? You like Jason I kept chanting that mantra in my head over and over, until the word Percy replaced it, well sure he's cute, stop it Piper plus Percy already has a girlfriend. That's a shame. What are you talking about Piper? I don't even know any more.

In order to get my mind of things I travelled down to the archery range not that I'm good or anything but the hunters of Artemis had came to the camp and they are fanatics of archery, so in order to meet Thalia I had to take a tour to the archery range. Since Jason and Thalia are brother and sister I got a lot of time to bond and speak with Thalia we soon became good friends and she told me whenever there was something I needed to talk about I could exchange words with her. Which meant a lot to me since talking to any of my sisters about my problems would be out of the question since they could not keep a secret to save their life. And not like I could speak to Annnabeth about maybe possibly having a tiny crush on her boyfriend. Well it's not a crush who am I kidding I have a crush on Percy Jackson. Well poop.

I mean these feelings could not have come from anywhere was my mom meddling in my affairs again possible. I may have to have a chat with her when the gods visit the camp to watch the tournament. As soon as I reached the archery range I was greeted with the familiar site of the Apollo kid's instructing everyone on how to shoot. The hunters had their own half of the archery rang which made sense since they did not like interacting with males. I walked up to one of the hunters who I believed to be called Lucy she was a classical child of Hermes with chestnut brown hair complimented by baby blue eyes. An average looking girl with a not so average looking knife curled around her waist. Three Celestial bronze spikes protruded from the edge of her dagger the tips were where as sharp as Aphrodite's finger nail the leather grip provided a firm hold for the weapon meaning that you could swing the 3 pointed dagger around without losing control of it. "it's a gift from dad" the chestnut haired girl spoke "he gave it to me when I decided to join the hunt it has saved my life many times" she stared at the blade reminiscing over the times they spent together "well it certainly is something " that's all I could say " have you seen Thalia around?" I asked her "yeh she's right over there" she pointed to where a group where standing "thanks" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran for the group". Now I don't know what surprised me more Thalia sitting on top of a guy in a very odd position or that guy being Percy "you can get off me now Thalia" Percy groaned from somewhere beneath her "not until you admit that I am stronger than you" Thalia breathed out "now that would be lying Thalia, plus I am not even using my full strength" Percy retorted sounding kind of amused by the situation "oh yeh tough guy if you are so big and strong why can't you get up?" she smiled "well Thalia you asked for it" Percy replied calmly before lifting her off of him seemingly effortlessly he kept her there in mid air with both his arm supporting her weight despite Thalia's best effort she was suspended there "my oh my Thalia you have gained weight" Percy said before laughing Thalia blushed before stuttering "sh-shut up Percy and let me down" "not until you apologise for hurting poor innocent me" Thalia's face was going red before a shot of electricity coursed through her body and into Percy, his armed jerked back meaning that he dropped Thalia on top of him again he groaned before noticing that Thalia was directly in his face they both sat there for a second before Thalia blushed furiously and jumped up kicking Percy in the process "and that's what you get for messing with" she said before slowly walking off " I didn't even say anything to you before you tackled me to the ground" Percy groaned while getting up "well you looked at me funny" Thalia said suddenly cross "ok ok whatever stops you from sitting on me again, seriously what have you been eating?" Percy muttered under his breath little did he know that Thalia had sharp hearing and because of that sly remark he earned himself a thunderous slap to the back of his head "oww, how did you even hear that?" I decided to but in before Percy finds himself on the floor again "you should never ever make a comment about a girl's weight" "but" "ever" scolding him was fun "yes ma'am" he replied dejectedly "what are you doing here Piper?" Thalia asked confused "oh I was hoping I could talk to you" "yeh sure" she replied quickly "what's up?" I glanced at Percy; Thalia must have got the message because she whispered at dinner time with a simple nod of the head I left it at that.

(Percy's POV)

These people must really think I'm oblivious as to what's going on. They were going to share sweets without me at their dinner table, selfish people. "Well the reason I came here is to look for Annabeth have you seen her anywhere Thalia?" "Didn't you find her at the arena?" Piper asked "no she must have left before I arrived" I replied "ah yes she came and said hello to me before leaving towards her cabin she looked really sad" that puzzled me it might be that inevitable time of the month again but I kept a calendar for when Annabeth's 'special day' happened and it had already passed this month it must be something else. "Well thanks Thalia, hey that reminds me are you taking part in that tournament?" "Of course kelp head I wouldn't miss a chance to kick your ass" "well let's see if you even make it pass the first round airhead" I knew that would get on her nerves so I quickly made a break for the 'goddess who hates me' cabin better known as Athena's cabin.

When I arrived I was struck by a strong smell of perfume that usually surrounds the Aphrodite cabin it was most certainly unusual but soon the thought vanquished all that mattered was consulting with Annabeth and finding out what is wrong when I walked into the grey cabin I was welcomed by the sight of my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase.


	2. The wager

(Annabeth POV)

It all started with a nightmare that I could not stop thinking about. The horrors haunting me following me everywhere I went. I could not stop the vivid thoughts swimming through my head. The dream contained a certain goddess who brought with her terrible news.

(Flashback)

It was horror no doubt about that; but it was one that I had not dreamed of since I was 13. It was vivid, as always, and whatever events would occur I was powerless to stop it. The humongous Cyclops licked his big rubbery lips, all the while staring at Thalia, me and Luke as if we where delicate morsel's. Thalia and Luke took a step backwards only to find themselves surrounded by various monsters they were then violently hoisted up by one ankle. I screamed out attempting to jump and hit the monsters but it was futile. Then rustling came from all directions as more monsters then ever stepped out from behind the trees brandishing their weapons. I watched on in horror as Thalia and Luke screamed for my help, but I was powerless to help them. Scream, that's all I could do. All of a sudden the dream changed and what I saw shocked me to the very core of my being. Their laying lifeless was Percy, my boyfriend. A dagger was protruding from his abdomen. Tears welled up in my eyes I tried to run for his body but I was glued to the spot, I couldn't move, "Percy noooo" seeing Percy like this it felt as if a piece of me was being ripped off and cast into tartarus. "You can stop this" a mysterious voice spoke it resonated throughout the burnt landscape "w-w-what?, Who, how?" questions swam around in my head "who I am does not matter right now, what matters is saving your loved one" "and how can I do that" I seemed sceptical about all this but seeing Percy in this state let me vulnerable if I would have to give up everything to prevent this from happening I would. "You will have to let him go" what!? My face was one of pure anger who did this person think they was. Telling me to do something as absurd as this it would have been more logical if she asked me to severe my own arm "how would that save him?" I asked through gritted teeth "there are some things you do not understand daughter of Athena" she replied venom etched in her voice "if you do not listen to me: this will be Percy's fate and it will all be your fault" I wanted to disagree with everything she said to scream and shout about how wrong she is. But somehow I knew she was telling the truth and that disturbed me more than anything. Abruptly the dream ended with the words "let him go" echoing.

(end of flashback)

I thought I could ease the pain by inflicting it on someone else in the arena but all that brought me was guilt. I have to face my own problems I had to be strong for both me and Percy. And there and then I decided I have to end this even if it feels like taking my own life I have to do it.

(Percy's POV)

And there lay my beautiful girlfriend with a look of regret and remorse and her face. Wait whats going on "hey Annab-"I was abruptly cut off by Annabeth "look Percy we need to talk" my heart fell in anticipation of the words that were about to be spoken. I stared at Annabeth wondering where it all went wrong, hoping the answered lied somewhere in her grey eyes. I could see tears well up in her eyes if she feels so bad about doing this then why would she? "Percy I'm so sorry" she was now bursting into tears I wanted to comfort her but I was speechless I couldn't move, after all we have been through she wanted to end it. "Why?" was all I could ask her "Percy believe me when I say I love you but I think it is in our best interest if we end this" she struggled to say the last words it seemed as every letter inflicted more pain than the last. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing my tears I'm going to walk out of this cabin with my head held high, but I couldn't deny the emptiness that I felt. I just felt like going to my cabin and having a good cry, where no one could see me I would sulk for the love I have lost.

(Piper's POV)

There was a certain buzz in the air; I could feel it when I reached the pavilion, the anticipation for the tournament was great. Everyone especially looked forward to the opening match Percy vs. Jason the well renowned camp half blood leader and the praetor of camp Jupiter. It was more than just a simple match; everyone knew there was a friendly rivalry between the two camps so who ever was the victor would be able to grant their camp bragging rights. Not only did it extend to the camps but also to the gods, it was no secret that the two most powerful gods, Poseidon and Zeus always had quarrels between who is stronger and which domain is better, this match could be used as a tool or demonstration for which of the gods is right. I personally wanted the match to be the final battle as it would add more suspense to the game. However it did not work out that way the Athena kids explained that having this as an opening match would attract more spectators or something like that.

I walked up to the Zeus/Jupiter table and sat down with Jason and Thalia. Maybe I should explain first, camp half blood had adapted camp Jupiter's way of having breakfast, lunch and dinner, meaning that campers were allowed to sit wherever they pleased. It was one of the many advantages from the two camps joining together "hey Thalia hey Jason" they greeted back with a simple nod of acknowledgement "so what did you want to talk about" Thalia asked curiously I didn't reply until she politely told Jason that he needed to leave the table. He seemed hesitant to leave before he gave me a peck on the cheek, which I fount really cute, but I felt guilty after all I was developing feelings for Percy I turned to Thalia before whispering "promise you won't tell anyone of what I'm about to tell you" "wow that secret huh, I promise" suddenly the idea seemed all stupid to me, here I am telling my boyfriends sister that I may like someone other than him. I was about to back out but an instinct told me to toughen up and tell Thalia "Thalia you see I have been developing feelings for someone other than Jason" I spoke really fast as if someone was going to steal the moment from me "uh Piper why are you telling me this it just makes it double awkward since I am Jason's sister and a part of the hunt, so I don't know much about love" she had a look of confusion on her face as if she wanted to help me but did not know how to "I know Thalia but you are the only person I can talk to about this" "are you going to tell me who it is?" she muttered impatiently "yah, it's Percy Jackson".

(Percy's POV)

I didn't have the heart or the will power to get up and go to dinner albeit needing it since I had a match against a tough opponent next. I decided on eating my reserve candy pack from home that never failed to remind me of my caring mother. At least she loves I thought bitterly. I was angry; angry with Annabeth for breaking up with me, angry at everyone since none of them have checked up on me. Unknowingly I would later channel that anger into my fight. I sighed before deciding to spend some time at the arena it would help clear up my thoughts and provide me with some precious training before the event. 'hack' 'slash' 'stab' I was a whirlwind of destruction I stabbed at a dummy before pulling riptide out and cleanly cutting off the head of another one behind me, I then began to somersault over the lifeless body and impale another one in mid air I then went into armless combat, I round housed kicked a head of a dummy clean off before using placing a hand on the ground and using my momentum to cartwheel and plant my shoes right into the face of another dummy. I was exhilarated the adrenaline rush was a temporary relief from the loss I was feeling. I looked at the bodies that lay lifeless around me. I was ready for the fight.

(3'rd Person)

The god's arena, a structure which well deserved its name, although it's form and plans were borrowed from afar… When all the demigods had assembled in the stands, they scurried about trying to obtain the best seats in the house on top sat the Olympians, surrounded by some minor god's. A door lay beneath them, an amphitheatre. On the other side of the enclosed space were two doors exactly alike and side by side. It was clear that the contestants would appear out of them followed by a round of applause and chanting for the desired demigod. It was apparent that no seat was speared tonight, as both contestants are the most powerful in their respective camps, everyone was here to see the clash.

(Poseidon's POV)

"Now, now" Zeus bellowed, my annoying brother had to be loud and right in my ear when he was speaking. "I welcome you to the very first 'tournament of the demigods' ever" the crowd erupted into cheers I could see Dionysus cringe from the noise; no doubt he had a hangover. Aphrodite was muttering "thank you, thank you" as if the crowd was cheering for her. And Ares eyes were gleaming in the anticipation of the fight. "I know you have been patiently waiting for the clash that is about to begin, and I can delay no more" his voice echoed of every stand, I swear by the end of this I'm going to be deaf. "Give a warm welcome to the contestant in the left corner" Zeus now took on an announcer's voice, and everyone seemed confused as there was no left corner, but Zeus was too focused to recognise his mistake "Jason Grace, praetor of the first legion, and my son" Zeus had a pride glint in his eyes. One every god took up when talking about their offspring. The crowd went crazy chanting Jason I even heard a couple of "I love you Jason", and the most disturbing part was they were men. Jason looked intimidating with his legion army tat emanated colours of gold and purple. His sword glinted in the sunset casting a dazzling glow. He did a run around the arena before planting his sword into the ground and kneeling on his knee. "And in the right corner please welcome Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon" I couldn't resist giving my son a standing ovation, regardless of if he won or not I would still be proud of him, not that I doubt his ability to win. I looked around and was pleasantly surprised that I wasn't the only one standing up all of the demigods had stood as well, even the roman demigod, they all had a look of admiration and approval on their faces. Percy strode in wearing a piece of armour that amazed everyone, I glanced at Hephaestus and asked him to give me a report on the armour, he quickly analysed it before stating "it seems to be made out of glossy, violet-black plates of insect carapace. It has been crafted in such a way as to maximize protection given, and has been treated with some special formula and bonded with some spider silk made out of titanium to increase strength. It is indeed incredibly hard and strong for its light weight" he seemed mesmerised by the armour. And I wondered if he makes armour and stares at it all day drooling. Percy walked up to Jason before shaking his hand firmly and giving him a warm smile, that suggested whatever happens in the fight won't affect their friendship, I admired that. I turned to my brother Zeus who had his 'thinking look' on "hey brother" I snapped him out of his thoughts "yeah" he asked turning towards me "how about we have a little wager" I knew he couldn't resist "hmm sounds interesting, do continue" " I bet on Percy if he wins then you have to give up on your arrogant ways and become a respectful king" he seemed to pause before saying "and if Jason wins then you have to apologise to me and admit the sky is better than the ocean" I glared at him before saying deal and striking out my hand he copied my gesture by shaking my hand, we both looked on to the arena and the fight finally broke out.


End file.
